A Mad King
by FrostfireEzreal
Summary: The Kalmar Union has become corrupt and is falling apart. Witness the conversations between the Nordics as they try to get Denmark to step down from the throne.


Hey guys, so I've been very inactive for awhile, but I've been meaning to type up this story for awhile now. Basically this is the conversations that took place between the Nordics before the fall of the Kalmar Union (Before Sweden and Finland left due to Denmark's corrupt tyranny. So tell me how you liked it, and enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>A Mad King<strong>

"He's mad with pow'r, m'st ah say 'nymore?"

"Even so, what are we going to do about it? He's king, we crowned him king, if you say anything he doesn't like, then he has the power to instantly shut you down." The Norwegian sat back in his chair and sighed. "I can try to talk to him for you. Although, the real question is if that idiot will actually listen to me."

"You know he won't." Emil spoke up after his brother. "You're all idiots. Why, out of all people, did you crown him king?"

"That's enough, Emil. There's no need for the name calling." Tino crossed his arms as he looked over to the Icelandic boy. "We have enough problems as it is, there's no need to make them worse."

Emil stood from his chair, already agitated from this repeated debate. "Well I'm not going to sit here for the millionth time arguing about a topic that we've already talked about. There's literally only two options to choose from, so hurry up and make up your minds. Are we going to make him step down from the throne, or are we going to keep that idiot in power!?"

The Norwegian slammed his hands on the table, making everything and everyone fall silent. He glared at his brother, his dark blue eyes piercing daggers through him.

"That's ENOUGH, Emil."

The teen huffed and sunk back into his chair as Lukas' arms went back to being crossed. The Finn looked around at his fellow Nordics, an aching pain began to spread throughout his body as he watched his friends sulk.

"Just look at us. We're being torn apart." Tino took hold of his husband's hand

and rested his head on the older ones shoulder. "Why can't we go back to the good old days?"

"We ah'll w'nt ta go back, F'nn."

"Yeah..."

Everyone in the room looked down to the floor, pondering on how they might finally achieve their goal. How could they stop the power hungry Dane? Lukas stood from his seat and began walking to the door.

"I'm going to talk to him now... This needs to stop." Without another word the Norwegian left, leaving the suffering nations in the room.

"Wh't has our f'mily c'me too?"

**...**

"No, this won't do. If we don't have those exports from the British in here soon, then we might run out before it even shows!" The advisor looked to all his council members strictly.

"Enough of your foolishness. There's nothing we can do about it. It was you who ordered it late anyways." One of the other men stood up and left the room, then one by one each member began to leave.

"W-what!? Where are you all going!? Come ba-!"

"Let them leave. There's nothing we can do about this issue." The Danish king sighed and stood up. He walked over to the advisor and placed a hand on his shoulder. "This meeting was over anyways. Come, let's go home. I think we all deserve a day off."

The advisor nodded. However, a loud creak from the door caused both the men's heads to look towards the large doors.

"Why don't you head on home yourself, sir." The Norwegian glanced to the king before he continued. "The king and I have some things to discuss."

The king smiled. "Alright, alright. You head out without me, I guess I have to stay now."

The advisor, still confused, nodded back to him and walked out, closing the large wooden doors behind him. After a moment of silence, the Dane yawned and plopped down into a nearby chair.

"So, Norge, you wanted to speak with me- GAH!" Mathias gasped for air as the Norwegian strangled him with one hand.

"Don't talk to me as if I'm one of your subjects, you idiot." After the other began to beg for air, he let go and fixed his sleeve. "We're going to have a serious talk, and it's about your crown."

The Dane looked up, with curious eyes as he watched the other. "What do you mean?"

"The others and I have been discussing your ability to be king."

Mathias stood from his chair. "And I've been doing a really great job-"

"You've been abusing your power and have been acting like a total idiot. Denmark I think it's about time you step down."

"Then who would take over?" The Danes voice was louder now.

"Well, it seems that Berwald would be perfect for the roll, since he actually knows what he's doing." Lukas remained calm, refraining from getting angry at the Dane.

"That's enough! I don't want I hear this!"

"You NEVER want to hear anything. Why don't you listen to us? To ME?" The Norwegian crossed his arms. "And to think I was important to you...I guess it was all a lie."

At this, the king stood and stomped out of the room, leaving the other nation alone with his thoughts.

"...He will fall...And when he does, there will be no one there to help him back up.."

**…**

"Of course he didn't listen, what did I tell you?" Lukas leaned back into his chair.

"We all know he wouldn't listen to anyone, but not listening to _you_? He must have really gone mad." The Finn commented as he set down a tray of tea and cookies.

"Ah'm sick 'nd tired of Mathias not listenin' ta 'ny of us. Ah'm goin' ta go talk ta him myself." The Swede said, looking at each of the others faces.

"Routsi, no. We all know that you're the last person he wants to talk to-"

"Someone has ta knock some sense into him, besides, he won't list'n ta Lukas 'nymore so someone else 's goin' ta have ta do it."

Emil looked over to his brother then back to Berwald. "Then go do it now. We can't wait any longer."

Lukas stood up and glared at the Icelander, silencing him. "This will only make him angrier. Just let me handle it-"

"You 'lready had your chance and he didn't list'n."

Lukas' mouth closed as he silently sat back into his chair. "...Give it some thought before you do anything."

The Swede stood up and began to walk towards the door. "We've 'lready been thinkin' about this for many years now."

"Still."

Berwald didn't comment and left the room. "There will be a change. 'nd it w'll be now."

* * *

><p>So how'd I do? I thought this was a pretty good idea for a story. I was going to continue it, but instead I made the conversations leading up to the bloodshed and what not. Okay so tell me how I did, I'd love to hear back from all of you.<p>

-Frost


End file.
